If I Had You
by XxxNoahxxX
Summary: Noah falls for his best friend Jay


**If I Had You **

**(Noah's P.O.V.)**

"Oh come on Noah you know I was just kidding right?" "Jay just shut up". "But babe..." "Jay stop just stop okay. Why should I not be mad at you?" "Because... tears started to form in my eyes this is the first time Noah has ever been mad at me. Because... Noah I'm sorry I laughed I didn't know you were serious."

Hai my name is Noah I'm turning 16 in a few months and I'm so happy, I got such a sweet boyfriend but now he laughed at me when I told him what I wanted for my birthday

Hey I'm Jay I just turned 16 last month and I'm dating Noah but now he is mad at me which sucks.

Baby I'm sorry I'll get it for you okay? I run and hugged Jay and give him a peck on the lips. You're the best baby

A few days ago Jay and I went to the mall and I saw that they opened a Build-A-Bear. So I asked Jay to take me for my birthday. Yeah I know I'm turning 16 but I love teddy bears they are so soft and cuddly. Jay and I live together in an apartment together because his parents are usually on business trips Jay pretty much lives by himself. Well he did till he found out I was gay.

Jay and I have known each other since we were 6. I'm kind of shy and don't talk much because my parents usually tell me to shut up because I'm too different both my parents got brown eyes, I got gray, They have blonde hair and I got black. My hair was bright like theirs but when I was 10 I dyed it black my parents kind of don't pay attention to me the go to work all day, Come home and yell at each other over money and stupid material things. Any ways they have been like that for so long I have pretty much learned to take care of myself. I can cook and I can clean and I wash my own clothes but that's not important. I have had a crush on Jay since we were kids I have never been attracted to girls but Jay was my best friend so I didn't want to tell him I liked it. Jay has also been cute in my eyes since forever with his blue hair well it was blonde but he likes it blue and his beautiful blue eyes.

*6 months ago*

My parents were always bugging me to go find a girlfriend and by bugging me I mean every day. Noah why don't you have a girlfriend you should get one. Noah do you have a girlfriend yet? Noah when are you going to get a girlfriend? One day I just snapped. Mom, Dad SHUT UP for once I'm sick of you telling me to go get a girlfriend. I…I'm gay I said softly. I didn't know how they would react when they found out. They laughed so hard and when they were done they told me no son of theirs is gay. I told them once again I…I'm gay. This time they believed me and stared at me coldly. Noah you have ten minutes. Ten minutes for what? Noah you have Ten minutes to pack up your shit and get the hell out of my house. But… We don't want your kind in this house now get going you got 9 minutes. I ran as quickly as I could upstairs they sounded serious so I didn't want to take a chance so I grabbed enough close for a week, My IPod, My Straightener, and started packing up my favourite teddies.

My ten minutes were up and dad came in. Time to go he said with an angry tone in his voice. I grabbed my suitcase and my box of teddies and I haven't been back since. I called Jay and told him what had happened. "Hey Jay may I stay with you for a bit?" "Yeah sure Noah what happened?" "I'll explain when I get to your place can you come pick me up?" "Yeah I'm on my way"

Within 15 minutes Jay was here. Okay Noah hop in and tell me what happened. Jay do we have to talk about this now? I said quietly. I guess not Noah but you got tell me soon okay. Okay I said and gave Jay a hug. I stuck my head phones in and turned on my iPod and stuck it on shuffle. Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides just ended and up next is True Colors by Cyndi Lauper okay so it's not like the music I use to listening to (Black Veil Brides, Escape the Fate, Pierce the Veil, Asking Alexandria, Panic at the Disco, Paramore Etc.) But I love the mean it's about showing who you really are.  
We got to Jays place very soon we went up to the 6th floor but when we got into the elevator I did what I normally do and hit numbers 1 through 6 for my amusement because it pisses off jay. The elevator went up slowly till we got to the 6th floor. "Must you do that every time you come here Noah? Jay said sounded slightly ticked because he still doesn't know what happened. I went to Jay's bedroom to set down my stuff. What were best friends we have slept together before but Jay doesn't know I love sharing his bed with him because it kind of small so he normally ends up with his arm around me. While I was unpacking Jay called the nearest pizza shop ordering 2 pizza's a pepperoni and a cheese. Jay knew I was a vegetarian and this was the first time he actually ordered me the right pizza wow.

**(Jay's P.O.V)**

If Noah will be living with me for a while I have to tell him how I feel about him but what If he hates me for loving him we are best friends though I wonder if he knows I purposely put my arm around him when he sleeps over. But what is the best way to do it? That's it my guitar. Now how to I get him to come out here without asking. Hmm.


End file.
